


A Wonderful Mess

by Chief_Hexagon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Delinquent, Angst, Badly written smut tbh, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Honestly just like bad writing in general, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, there's some blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chief_Hexagon/pseuds/Chief_Hexagon
Summary: A bunch of random stories about Haikyuu!! characters. This is heavily based off of SabbyWrites' work, "A Study in Depravity", which I would highly recommend reading, as it is amazing.





	A Wonderful Mess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SabbyWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabbyWrites/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Study in Depravity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496000) by [SabbyWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabbyWrites/pseuds/SabbyWrites). 



> Hiya guys! I'm back, new username and all. I've been lowkey scarred by an incident involving someone I considered my friend finding my writing and like mocking it because it was reader-insert stuff, but I'm back now! This chapter especially is based off of SabbyWrites' "A Study in Depravity". Her chapter with Semi Eita, "Lucky", is one of the best pieces of writing I've ever read, so I would highly recommend you reading it. I love her so much.

He was always there for you. That’s about all you knew about him. You knew that the guy who made a pass at you at your part time job apologized to you with a broken nose because of him. You knew that he sat on that curb to keep you safe. You knew he’d probably leave if you asked. But you never did. 

At first it was unsettling, very unsettling. He just…appeared there, leaning on the flickering street light, puffing out smoke. You would hurry into your house, shutting the door and locking it as fast as you could, but after a week or two of this, you realized he had no intention of making any sort of contact with you. He would just watch to make sure you were home, leaving after a couple of minutes. You wondered if you should call the police, but he wasn’t doing anything, so you decided not to either.

You knew who he was, Semi Eita, one of the school’s resident delinquents. He ran around with Ushijima and his crew, people you knew were warned to stay away from them. It’s not like you really cared what people said, or judged people due to their reputation, but you lived in the bad part of town, you’d seen the kids from Karasuno or  Aobajōsai going at each other, spilling blood on the streets. In short, you also knew that he could be dangerous. 

This had been going on for a few months. You wondered what sparked him to sparked his curiosity in you. It might have been your parents, but that whole ordeal happened almost a year ago. You heard the whispers that went around the school as you walked through the hallways. Everyone whispered their pity for you, how bad they felt that your parents died in the car crash, but they did nothing. They left you alone, scared to hurt you more. You didn’t blame them, it was a confusing time, but they did nothing. No one ever did anything. 

Not you, you were going to do something. 

 

His jaw tensed as eyes eyes flicked up to the door from his broken watch. You should be home by now. He bit down on his cheek, hand squeezing his upper arm where that motherfucker from Seijo cut him with the goddamn rings on his hand. He had to leave soon, wrap it, but he needed to know if you were safe. The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth for the second time that day as his teeth hit each other, the small band of flesh from his cheek keeping them apart. He clicked his tongue.

His fingers lightly tapped on his arm, Tend ō would call him soon, wondering where he was. It didn’t really matter, he would tell him to fuck off anyway, but his mind was racing, filling itself up with reasons why he shouldn’t be here. He always did this, telling himself why it was stupid to be here. It’s not that he regretted making sure you were safe, but a part of him gnawed at him, telling him to stop, telling him that he was tainting you with his bad reputation. What if people thought you knew him? No, he squashed that thought as soon as it flew across his head. You’d probably would debunk that, telling them you didn’t know why the delinquent had his heart set on you. To be honest, he didn’t know why either there was just something- 

“Are you okay?” Semi was snapped out of his thoughts, eyes going because he recognized the voice. It was you. He slowly turned his head to face you, his breath was taken away when he looked up; there you were, the light from the setting sun illuminating your figure, making you glow like an angel. His eyes traced over your face; you looked nervous. Well, who wouldn’t be? You’re talking to a known member of Ushijima's gang, someone whose part of the delinquent group that “terrorizes the town”. And, of course, there is the fact that he’s been watching you for quite some time in an unsettling manor. He knows you know you shouldn’t be here. So why are you here, worrying about him? You really shouldn't be here.  
“It’s fine.” He said flatly, looking away from you with blush lightly dusting his face. It wasn’t fine, he knew he should get going. He knows you’re safe, he should leave now because there’s no point in staying. In fact, he should leave and never come back. But he knew he would. He knew that the next day, he’d be right there, leaning on the streetlight, waiting to see you walk through your door. He wasn’t going to talk to you, he knew that he couldn’t. He didn’t want you to be associated with in. But the same time, he really did, but he pushed that thought way out of his mind, he didn’t want to do that to you. He stood up, trying not to let out a hiss of pain as his arm moved.

Your eyebrows furrow a bit, you saw the blood leaking from under his hand, wrapping around his arm in spirals. He obviously wasn’t. To be honest, you were terrified in this moment. You knew this guy–well, knew  _ of _ him. You knew that your fear of him should overpower all of your other ones, because this man is dangerous, but there was something about him. You studied him, looking at the cuts and bruises littering his skin. Caution be damned, you thought to yourself. You swallowed down your rational thoughts and let out a shaky breath, along with all of your hesitations. “Come inside, I have gauze, I can clean you up.” Your voice was so small, as if you were afraid that raising it would shatter him. Once again, you left him speechless. 

In a voice barely above a whisper, he spoke. “You really shouldn’t. I’m not…” He looked up, searching for the words in the sky, “I’m not good…for anyone.” He reluctantly looked at you again, even though he knew that every time he saw your face he lost himself, it was so hard not to. 

You looked at him, expression changing from apprehension to sympathy, maybe even pity. “You… C’mon,” You were scared of him up until that point, that couldn’t be denied, but right then, in that moment, something compelled you to reach out and touch his arm. It was almost like you felt as though you could do something to ease the pain in his words. He stared at you for a second, his eyes widening at your gesture. Even though it was covered by the sleeve of his t-shirt, he could feel his skin lit up at your touch. He wanted to melt into your touch and feel the fire you sparked in him all over. His face grow redder as he looked down at you, but it didn’t matter, nothing mattered right now. For a moment neither of you said anything, he just looked at you. You sighed, “It really doesn’t look good, I’ll just clean it up real quick, okay?” Not trusting his mouth to speak he nodded, following you into the house. 

He knocked on your door, hand covered in his own blood, yet again, and his other one clutching his side.  His left eye was swollen shut and various bruises covered the rest of his body. He clicked his tongue when he saw that the blood got on your door. He’d offer to clean it off later, you’d say he didn’t have to. You and him would go back and forth for a second before he’d back off. 

He cursed himself at this moment; he did this every time, hating himself for coming back and dragging you down. He knew he was bad for you, knew that he should walk away from this house so you could have a decent life. But he couldn’t.

The door opened and once he saw your face, he had to look away. Your eyes fell down his hunched figure to his side, your breath hitched and he closed his eye that wasn’t swollen shut. He told you that it was only from a pocket knife and immediately regretted it because you looked so shocked that he thought it wasn’t that bad. He pressed his mouth into a thin line ad he looked up at the ceiling of your porch. 

No matter how much it hurt to stabbed by a pocket knife, he could swear it hurt more to see that look on your face. 

You let him in–of course you did, you  _ always  _ did–and pulled out a chair from the kitchen table, and gestured for him to sit. You didn’t speak to him as you got your first aid kit like usual. Semi knew that this wasn’t like the other time, there wasn’t going to be any of the usual witty banter, no quips from you or snarky remarks back from him. He felt as though there was hand on his throat, squeezin it tighter and tighter so he couldn’t swallow, couldn’t speak. So he didn’t.

He sat down in the chair, his hand holding his side. The other hand held a bag of your frozen peas that you gave him moments ago over his black eye. He ground his teeth together, trying not to show how much it hurt in front of you. You were silent as kneeled in front of him, your jaw tensed as you gently pushed his hand away from the deep cut on his stomach.

Flinching from the sting of the alcohol, he looked down on you, his throat tightening because you weren’t meeting his eyes. He told himself it was because you were focused on cleaning the wound, but he couldn’t help but notice your eyes watering and the shallow, silent breaths you took. 

“I’m sorry.” His voice was so quiet, if it hadn’t been dead silent in the room before, he was sure you wouldn’t of heard it. Your breath hitched for a second time that night as you paused, recollecting yourself as you closed your eyes. You let out the air trapped in your lungs, hands fumbling to find the gauze and medical tape to cover his injury.

“You don’t have to apologize,” Your voice was so small, Semi felt his heart tear into small pieces when you spoke, “I just… I was just really scared when I opened the door.” You had finished cleaning and putting on the gauze. You looked up at him, the tears threatening to spill from your face. He let out a breath, mentally berating himself for making you feel this bad. “You were soaked in you were own blood, an-and you always refuse to go to the hospital–” A sharp inhale stopped you, your hand shot up to cover your mouth. Your words fell to a whisper, as if saying what you were about to say hurt you, “Eita, I thought you were dying.” 

Seeing you so struck by his injury shook Semi to his core. He swallowed dryly and leaned forward, not giving a damn about the pain that shot up from his side. His hand came up to your face to wipe away your tears. You grabbed his hand and gently held it against your face, finding comfort in the fact that he was here, that his hand was warm and that he  _ was here _ . “[Name], please don’t worry about me. I’m not worth it–”

“Stop saying that.” You cut him off. It wasn’t loud or harsh. It was as quiet as the rest of what you said because it was just as serious and as desperate as when you confessed to him that you were scared. It came from a place of honesty, and for the second time that night, Semi was amazed at how much you, this perfect person who he swore was a fucking angel, cared about him so much that him saying that he wasn’t worth you made you almost as upset as you were about the fact that a pocket knife was just centimeters off from hitting his liver.

You stood up and placed a hand on his cheek, cupping it, thumb lightly stroking the scarp under his eye. “I’ll say it every day until you believe me. You are wonderful and you made my life better. Please,  _ please _ , don’t argue with me, not on this.” You rested your forehead against his, your touch sending electricity into his veins. He shut his eyes, focusing on the feeling of your touch and how it made him feel safe, like nothing could hurt him as long as you were holding him. “Eita,” You closed your eyes, taking in a few breaths to work up the courage to say what you wanted to. You had wanted to say this for a long time, but it was a gamble, this would change every time. No,  _ no _ , you had made too many mistakes due to uncertainty. Not now, not this time, not with  _ him _ . “I love you.” You blurted out, your face flustered. You placed your lips on top of his, giving him a short, tender kiss, moving away before he could even respond. You had taken his breath away. You kissed his forehead, “You should take a shower and wash the blood off of you, I’ll re-apply the gauze after.” You walked off to wash your face. 

Semi touched his lips, the feeling of yours on his own hadn’t left him. He closed his eyes and leaned back, soaking in the new revelations he’d learned tonight. You felt the same way about him; you thought he was perfect, you wanted to be with him. How could he tell you that you shouldn’t be with him when he knew that his heart was telling him the opposite? How could he tell you that you were too goddamn perfect for him when after hearing what you said? Semi thought of himself as a selfish man as he walked to your bathroom to take a shower.

 

He dried his hair with a towel, resting it on his neck before opening the bathroom door. He felt a small smile tug on his face when he saw the pile of folded, clean clothes on the floor. He tried to push away the guilt that flooded in, knowing that that wasn’t your intention, but you used your own money to buy him pajamas. He didn’t stay over too often, he only did it when it was late, but you still got him pajamas. You wanted him here, and then it really hit him. You said it earlier but it fully set in his mind when he saw the pajamas.  _ You loved him. _

He walked out and knocked on your door softly, not wanted to wake you up if you had fallen asleep. He heard soft footsteps approach your bedroom door. You had let hair down, it framing your face perfectly. You smiled tenderly when you saw him wearing the clothes you got for him, eyes moving up to his face to see if he had felt the same way about you.

He brought his hand up to touch your face, gently moving it up. He tentatively leaned into kiss you again, and you melted into it, wrapping your arms around his neck to bring him closer to you. He broke away the kiss to breathe, resting his forehead against yours because he never wanted to be far away from you. 

“I love you. I always have and I always will.” He said it quietly, as if making it louder would destroy the moment. Your lips tugged into a big smile. You brought him into a hug, his arms moving to snake around your waist. You pressed your face into his chest. 

“Eita, please don’t leave tonight. I don’t want to let you go” You whispered.

“I won’t ever leave you, if you would allow me to stay.”

“Always, Eita, always.”

 

It had been three months since you told each other your feeling. It had been one month since he moved in. And it had been ten minutes since Semi told Tend ō this before he sprinted off to finally meet you. Semi cursed himself as he tried to catch up with his friends so he could warn you that an eccentric maniac (who proclaimed himself as Semi’s best friend) was going to knock down your door with excitement. He huffed his breath, stopping because he knew he wouldn’t catch up with  Tend ō. He pulled his phone out of his ripped black jeans. He called you, he had your number on speed dial.

“Hey there,  _ darling. _ ”

_ “...What did you do?” _

He chuckled, shaking his head, “I, uh, made a mistake. I told  Tend ō that I loved you.”

_ “Oh no. How tragic.” _ He could feel the sarcasm through the phone. You were perfect.

“He’ll be over soon. He went over the moon when I told him, said to me that he couldn’t wait any longer to meet the angel on earth.”

A warm feeling buzzed through Semi when he heard your laugh.  _ “Please,  _ god _ , don’t tell me you said that to people!” _

“I might have.”

_ “You’re such a sap, Eita!” _

“I know I am, but I would just like to add that I wasn’t a sap before I met you.”

_ “Now you’re as mushy as a rotten banana.” _

He actually snorted, “I mean, I guess, but I’m your rotten banana.”

_ “You certainly are.”  _ He heard the door ring from your side of the phone.

“That’s  Tend ō, prepare yourself. Think of someone on cocaine, but the cocaine’s on steroids. Multiply that by ten and that’s  Tend ō, with a snarky twist.” You laughed again. 

_ “You’re one to talk. You get real riled up yourself!” _

He shook his head again. “I’ll be home soon.”

_ “You better! Oh, I gotta go.”  _ You said as you opened the door. He smiled like an idiot at his phone. Goddamn he was in love. 

 

He arrived home about five minutes after the phone call to find  Tend ō with on the couch with a cup of tea in his hands. He had a stupid smirk on that was begging to be slapped off.

“Ah! Speak of the devil! Eita~ I can’t believe you hid such a treasure from your best friend. I’m hurt!”

“ _ You  _ broke into my home.” He clutched his heart and slumped backwards, as if Semi’s word’s had shot him. He spilled his tea on himself in indulging in his dramatic flair.

“I did  _ not _ !” He practically yelled. “Your girlfriend let me in. You know, she’s so nice, I wonder what she’s doing with you.” He stuck his tongue out at Semi.

Semi rolled his eyes at his friend’s (unsurprising) behavior. “Fuck off.”

“Um, language? There is a lady present.” You entered the room, holding the cheesy pictures that you and Semi took at the fair in a photobooth. 

He shot his eyebrows up, a playful expression making its way on his face, “Really? Can you send her in?” Your jaw dropped as you smacked his shoulder lightly with a laugh.

“You’re so mean.” You wrapped an arm around his neck, bringing him down for a short kiss.

“Yeah, I am.” He smiled down at you sweetly. 

“You’re so nasty, Semisemi~” Semi’s face dropped with irritation as your’s lit up with mischief.

“Oh? Semisemi?”

He glowered at  Tend ō, “This is why you two haven’t met until now. This is a dangerous combination.”  Tend ō pouted, sticking out his lip and sadly sipped what was left of his tea. 

“You’re a meanie.” He stared into his cup, dejected before his drifted over to the photo in your hand. “Oh! Are those the photos?” Excitement shone in his eyes as he looked up at you. You had almost forgotten about them. You nodded, turning to face him and handing them to him. Semi raised an eyebrow, keeping an arm around your waist, He rested his head on your shoulder and looked over it. He raised an eyebrow at you, questioning what you two had conspired in your time alone. You just flashed him a smile.  

“I can’t believe you let someone take your photo!”  Tend ō stared at the photos in awe. Semi hated to have photo taken, but for you, he’d do just about anything. He didn’t even look at the camera in the photobooth, his eyes were glued on you. Your eyes, your smile, everything. His lips curved into a smile. You looked at him in the last two photos, the both of you were lost in each other’s eyes. The moment you got home, you taped the photos onto your mirror in your room. He rolled his eyes, calling you cheesy while his heart fluttered inside his chest. “You guys are so cute! How did you get him to take a picture with you? I always ask him and he tells me to ‘shove my camera up my ass.’” You cackled, throwing your head back and almost smacking the back of your head onto his face.  

“I mean, I fuck him so the least he could do is take a photo with me.” Semi snickered, you could feel his laugh throughout your body. “Maybe he’d take a picture with you if you did the same.” 

“I’ve offered but he always says no.” He said it so serious that you burst out laughing,  Tend ō joining in after a few seconds. 

“I like your friend, Eita. Why were you so worried? He’s nice!”

“He’s nice because he wants you to like him, but he’s actually the devil.”

“I AM NOT!”  
“He’s also loud.” You laughed again shaking your head. You pried Semi’s arms from your waist, leading him to sit on the couch with you. Tendō called out your name before turning to face the two of you.

“You  _ have  _ to tell me every embarrassing story you have of him.”

“Only if you tell me your stories of good ol’ Semisemi.” You flashed your boyfriend an evil grin and he just shook his head.

“Fuck you both.”

  
  


You hummed as you picked off rose petals, tossing them into the tub that was almost up with water. Semi never really cared for the small things like that, but it was your sixth month anniversary and you were a mediocre cook, so you decided to draw a bath. You turned off the water and added some candles around it. You wanted to make everything to be perfect, you wanted to something for him because he did so much for you. You set out the bubble bath (just in case, you never know), laying a few of the extra roses around for him. Semi was the sappiest person on the goddamn planet, but today, you were gonna give him a run for his money. You were going to be more cliche than a coming-of-age high school movie.

You glanced at the clock, he was going to be there soon. You continued to hum as you turned around to fix your hair. The bath wasn’t the only thing you got for him; you stood there, in a new black negligee and thigh high stockings, wearing makeup to match it along with fixing your hair to frame it. You smirked at your reflection, you knew he was going to love it. You heard the door open and slipped on a bathrobe. 

You heard him call out your name to tell you he was home. You went to him. You grabbed onto the lapels of his jacket pulling him down to your height, your hand shifting up to tangle itself in his hair. You broke the kiss, keeping your faces close, noses almost touching, “Welcome home, babe.” You started kissing up his jaw, “Happy anniversary, I missed you.” His hands found your waist.

“Missed you too.” He whispered softly, pulling you closer. He tilted your head up to find your lips. 

“I drew a bath for you, I know you’re stressed.” He hummed in response. Your hands gently pushed his jacket off. 

“I got you chocolates. I left the flowers on the dresser.”

“Fucking cliche bitch ass.” He snorted.

“Well damn, if I’d known you were going only going to draw me a bath, I would’ve got you nothing.” You knew he was joking, but you still pretended to be hurt. 

“That’s not all I got you, but now I don’t think you deserve your other gift.” You pulled away from him, snarky grin on your lips. He raised his brow as you untied the bathrobe, letting it fall off your shoulders onto the floor. His eyes went wide as they trailed down to the negligee, lips slightly parted. Your smirk widened as you saw his growing boner. “Do you like it?” You played with the bottom of it, looking up at your boyfriend coyly. He nodded, blush tinting his cheeks. “Want your gift now, I can take it off…” You grabbed his arm, leading him to the bedroom. 

“You know, I would comment on how bad your dirty talk is, but goddamn you like so hot right now that even that can’t kill my boner.” You chuckled and shook your head, biting back your retort. You didn’t want to play this game, at least not  _ now,  _ it was your anniversary after all. 

You both stepped into the bedroom, Semi locking the door out of instinct. A split second passed between when you heard the lock click and when Semi had you pressed against the wall, a hand on your waist to pull you closer so he could grind against you. He pushed your chin up in order to attack your neck, his hand falling to fondle your breath over the soft fabric of your lingerie. You grabbed into the back of his neck, trying to steady yourself. You leaned your head against the wall, letting out pants. His hair tickled under your chin, making you giggle a little; his hair was always so soft. You couldn’t help but remember the first time you had sex with him, he was so gentle, so scared that he’d hurt you. He was still scared of hurting you, never going very rough unless you asked. He treated you like glass, like you were the most precious thing he’d ever seen.

His teeth grazed over your neck, capturing some of your skin between his teeth, but not biting down to hard. He licked over the spot, almost apologetically, and continues to move down, nipping your collarbone. His hands traveled down to your legs, hoisting you up and wrapping your legs around his waist. You clutched at him, keeping your balance as he moved over to the bed, laying you down. He climbed on top of you, shedding his shirt. He moved lower so he was eye level with your crotch. He pushed the negligee up, exposing your lacy black panties. He let a whistle and looked up at you with a smirk. “Make sure to scream for me, darling.” was all he said before he moved your panties aside, and his mouth was on your cunt. He licked up your slit, tongue teasing you clit. You let out a sharp breath and you could  _ feel _ his smirk on you, making you want to kick him, but he pushed his tongue inside you and all your thoughts went fuzzy. 

He moved his hand up to stimulate your clit while he licked at your pussy. You whined, grabbing his hair and writhed on the bed. You tried to buck up into him, but his hands pressed on your hips, keeping you trapped and squirming as he continued to edge you closer to your climax. 

“Oh, Jesus…” you whispered as he pinched your clit.

“Close but not quite.” He moved his head up, winking at you. You moved your flushed face down to look at him and could see your juices on his face, dripping on his chin. His smirk widened when he saw what you were looking at. “I love how wet you get, babe. You’re always so fucking wet, I could say two words and you’d be ready for my dick, wouldn’t you?” You just nodded, wanting him to go back and eat you out. He licked his lips, moving back down, sucking your clit. He shoved two fingers into your pussy and your back arched, breath shaking. You looked down at him, seeing his eyes glued on your; the way your lips part, the sweat glistening on your skin, how your eyes were glazing over. He moved his fingers, and  _ fuck,  _ he curled them in a way that made you let an an embarrassingly needy sound. 

“Fuck, Eita, it feels so good, you make me feel so good…” You breathed out, writhing on the bed as he hummed in response. He nibbled on your clit and you were gone, babbling incoherently and rocking your hips into his face. Your orgasm washed over you, Semi fucking you with his fingers and tongue all through it. You slowly fell from your high, lightly tugging on Semi’s hair so he’d come back up to you. He leaned forward, crawling over you and undoing his belt. He kissed you hungryly and shoving his tongue into your mouth like he had down with your cunt. He broke the kiss to breathe, kicking off his pants and boxers in the process. 

You tangled your hand into his hair, bringing him close to your face, “Eita, get on your back. Let me make you feel good, like you just did for me.” He bit your lower lip before shifting onto his back. You climbed on top of him, your hands on his chest. “Does this make up for only making you a bath?” You cooed at him, trying not to show your grin.

“Babe, you the best gift of it all.”

“That’d have to be you, honey.” You kissed him before lining him up with your cunt. You both moaned as you set you took him in inch by inch. “God, Eita, you’re so big, I almost can’t take all of you.” You were always so tight, sending him into euphoria every goddamn time. You breathed out, earning a groan from him. “I always feel so full when you shove your cock into me.” you rolled your hips and started to move, your breathing was getting shaking.

His hands moved up your waist, pushing your negligee up. You took the flimsy material and pulled it over your head, fully exposing yourself to him. His hands groped your breasts, flicking your nipples, eliciting a cry from you. You whined as he pulled at them, ignoring his smirk. You drove your hips down faster, trying to get him to make more sounds. He sounded so hot, you could feel it go straight to your core. You threw your head back, moaning as you ran your hands up his chest.

Eita thrust his hips up to match with you and you cried out. “Baby, you’re taking me so well. So good to me, my good girl, all wet for me.” You nodded holding onto him as you eyes squeezed shut. You felt his hand on your cheek, “Look at me, darling, let me see your eyes.” You cracked your eyes open, and almost rolled your eyes back at the sight of him. He looked so hot, his hair was a mess, eyes focused on you. All you could hear was your panting and the sound of his dick sliding into your pussy. You felt him hit that sweet spot and you whimpered, clenching down on him.

“Eita, Eita, it feels so good, I can’t,  _ I can’t _ , oh god!”

He grabbed your hips, flipping the both of you over so he was on top of you. In an incredibly low voice, he told you to get onto your hands and knees, biting your earlobe before grabbing your hips to help move you. He slide into you once more, groaning out. His hands squeezed your ass before he continued his previous pace. He pushed on your back lightly so you were face down ass up. You turned your head onto your cheeks so you could see him. You too made eye contact, his disheveled look pushing you closer to the edge.

“I’m so close, please,” You whined as he rawed you, your cunt throbbing around him. “Let me come, babe.” 

He smirked down at you, his eyes full of lust, “I don’t know, do you deserve it?” He moved his hand down to your clit, rubbing it in circles. You buried your face into the sheets, muffling your sounds. He pulled your hair back, your face came up, “Are you trying to hide your moans from me? That’s so dirty… Do you think dirty girls like you should be able to come?” You nodded your head, crying put apologies as he pressed harder on your clit. “Beg.”

“Eita, please let me come.” He hummed in disapproval.

“Come on, I know you can do better, dear.” You took in a deep breath, trying to formulate coherent sentences as he throughly fucked you. 

“P-please Eita, I want to come all over your cock. I want to feel you fuck me senseless and fill me up. Let me come, please, baby, it’ll feel so good for you, m-my pussy, clamping down on you like a fucking vice. Please.” You were sobbing, it felt so good.

He leaned forward, pressing his chest to your back, you could feel his breath on your neck, “Go ahead, love, come all over my dick.” And you were gone. You screamed out his name, your chest heaving as your pussy squeezed on his dick. You let your orgasm wash through you, completely spent as he fucked you through it. He let out a growl as you tightened on him, pressing on your back as his thrusts became less coordinated. “I fucking love you so much.” You ground out as he bucked his hips into yours. He bit down onto your shoulder as he speed up, chasing his own release. He pulled your hips flush to his, feeling you squirm against him as his hot cum poured into you. He held you there until he was sure you cunt took every last drop. 

Pulling out, he collapsed next to you, the both of you panting and coming down from your high. You turned to face him. “I love you, Eita.”

“I love you, too.”

“The bath is probably cold by now…” You trailed off.

“Help me warm it up then.” There was no doubt about it, you were in love. 

 

You both had just finished dinner. You offered to take the dishes up. You were nervous, biting your lip as your hands shook. You were sure Semi noticed, but he didn’t say anything. He was probably waiting until dinner was over to ask you what was wrong. You put the plates in the sink, letting out a breath. It’s now or never.

You turned back to face him, your hand reaching into your pocket. “Eita?” 

“Yeah?” His looked at you concerned. You swallowed thickly, walking in front of you. He watched you, confused, before you dropped down to one knee, pulling a ring from your pocket. His expression changed from confusion to surprise.

“I-I know that it’s usually the guy who does this, but we were never really the norm, now were we?” You chuckled a little, your eyes watering as you smiled.

“Yes, oh god, yes.” He breathed out.

“Wait! I had this whole speech planned out! Let me finish, you need to hear it.” He nodded, tears in his eyes. “Eita, I love you so fucking much and I don’t need a stupid certificate to tell me how much I love you, but I want to be your wife. I want to wake up in the morning and think of how lucky I am because you decided to settle with me. You always say how I’m perfect, but don’t you realize I was never perfect until you?  _ You  _ make me perfect, Eita. I never felt complete until you, you make me whole. You are the most beautiful, funny, amazing person I have ever met and I know you don’t feel that way, but god dammit you are. I look at you and think, god, what did I do in my past lives to be so lucky to be with you. I fucking love you, Eita.”

“I fucking love you too, of course I’m going to marry you!” He brought your face to his, kissing you passionately. “I can’t believe you proposed first.” He mumbled on your lips. And for the first time, Semi felt like he could love him, because if you loved him, he could too. For the first time, he felt worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on two different stories right now for this series, one about Hanamaki and the other's about Kuroo. I don't really know which one I should focus on more, so if you guys would prefer one or the other let me know! (Who knows, maybe I'll even feel inspired and get motivation for like once on my life.)


End file.
